


Lunchtime Chatter

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they have mostly the same classes together, it's only natural to try and get to know one another during lunch, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Their nationalities have been taken based on what Oda said.

The cafeteria of World Academy was exceptionally loud due to the chattering voice of students, lunch workers, and the screeching of chairs across the floor as students moved to sit or stand. To anyone who had only just been transferred to World Academy - or it was their first year - it would appear like a chaotic, overwhelming sight that would fill anyone with immediate dread.

Towards the middle of the cafeteria sat a couple of students who were chatting all together as they ate a variety of different foods from burgers with fries to boiled rice to seafood pasta! The students themselves were just as diverse as their choices in food however.

At the moment, they were currently doing a sort of twenty questions where everyone would take a turn to answer the same question and once it went back to the first person who asked, the second person would ask a question. The current order would be as followed: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook.

"Ah, me, me," explained a rather tanned, bright eyed teen with an even brighter smile as he shoveled beans and rice into his mouth, the plate of meat he had already finished off and set to the side. A second plate of meat was awaiting him, too, once he finished off his beans and rice.

"I'll go first! Ah... Mmh..." Scratching the back of his head, he tried to think up a good question. "Oh! Hey, where's everyone from? I'm so glad we all speak English, shishishi! I'm from Brazil!"

Sanji perked up at hearing that, unable to stop himself from imaging the tanned beauties and beautiful beaches there.

Holding onto a bowl of rice, Zoro had just stopped his mouth, but then paused and clenched the chopsticks lightly when he realized that it was his turn. To be honest, he was somewhat interested in where everyone was from which was why he was currently sitting at the table with the other students. Unlike Luffy, Zoro's skin was just slightly darker.

He grunted a bit and swallowed before speaking.

"I'm from Japan," he said, flinching with the long-nosed guy, the little deer, and Luffy exclaimed loudly with shiny eyes.

"EH?!" they all chimed together, making Zoro wince and scoot down a bit in his seat. Japan wasn't really that amazing to them was it??

Nami, who had glanced at her watch before popping a piece slice of a tangerine into her mouth, stretched lightly as she filed away Luffy's and Zoro's nationalities for later processing. Of the bunch, she had the lightest skin.

"I'm from Sweden," she said with a smile, and while she didn't have blonde hair, she was still quite the beauty and there _was_ a percent of redheads living in Sweden.

Sanji flushed, unable to help himself at the sight of that Sweden beauty.

Setting down his fork, Usopp yawned into the back of his hand and glanced around the table curiously for a moment before taking his turn. While lighter than both Zoro and Luffy, his own skin was still tanned, though more golden.

"I'm from Africa," Usopp said with a grin. "What city are you from, Zoro?"

Chewing on a mouthful of rice, Zoro picked up a pork cutlet and bit into it eagerly before responding to the question.

"Mh? Sapporo ... on the island of Hokkaido."

Clearing his throat loudly, Sanji offered a dazzling smile as he dismissed all of the other men at the table in favor of staring at both Robin and Nami. His spicy seafood pasta was only half eaten though seeing as he had been staring maybe too much. Like Nami, he, too, had fairly light skin.

"I'm from Paris, France which is known as the city of love," he said, wishing he had roses to present to the mademoiselles at the table.

Chopper didn't pause in eating his chocolate, unable to stop himself because it tasted too good to be put down for even a moment. Seeing as he was a reindeer, his fur was a rather normal brown.

"I'm from Canada," he said with a bright smile as he bit off yet another piece of from the bar in his hand.

Robin sipped from her coffee idly, a mostly eaten piece of cake on a plate at her left and crumbs from a professionally prepared sandwich on her left. Dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin, she set her cup down and offered her fellow classmates a polite smile. Her very light skin rivaled Nami's.

"I'm from Russia," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Once more, Sanji swooned inwardly. Robin was a cool, Russian beauty - so dazzling...

"Are you from Moscow, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, eyeing her with a lovestruck expresison.

"Ah, yes, I am Sanji-kun."

Zoro resisted the urge to snort because really, they were using those honorifics only because HE never used them - unless it was towards a teacher or something.

Franky, who was shoving a pair of fries in his mouth which was already full of hamburger, chewed enthusiastically and swallowed before offering a bright, wide smile. Unlike Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp, his skin was not naturally dark, but it had come from being out in the sky all day as he worked on the beach.

"I'm from America, the most _super_ place in the world," he responded before sipping from his bottle of cola.

Brook, too, took a page from Robin and dabbed at the corners of his lips once he had set down his cup of tea and moved to speak even though he really just wanted to finish his takoyaki which he had decided would be his favorite food ever since he had learned about it from Zoro.

"Ah, is it my turn already?"he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I am only a skeleton and therefore it would be hard to tell where I am from because I have no skin! _Yohohoho_!"

At everyone's look of disdain, he cleared his throat and moved on.

"I am from Austria. Eating together like this is nice, don't you think?"


End file.
